mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
GeminiSpark
Character Name: 'GeminiSpark, Gemini, Pat/Rey Sprigs '''Universe Name: 'MegaMan '''Status in regards to the plot: Antagonist Tier in the series: High-Mid Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super strength, speed, durability, teleportation, FTL travel on EM roads, electricity manipulation, emotion manipulation '''Destructive Capability: '''Country Level+ '''Speed: '''FTL '''Intelligence: '''Very High '''Stamina: Superhuman Durability: '''City Leval+ at lowest, continent level+ at max '''Race: '''Fusion of the human Pat/Rey and FMian Gemini '''Occupation: '''Vagabond '''Range: '''Several hundred meters '''Weakness: Pat and Rey have MPD, and their personalities don't mesh particularly well Accuracy: '''Near Perfect '''Standard Equipment: Rocket Knuckles Noteable Techniques: ' *'Rocket Knuckle: One of the Gemini Sparks will launch his fist down the column. This attack cannot be blocked. In the second game, after Gemini Spark White has been defeated, if Gemini Spark Black's Rocket Knuckle misses it also causes an explosion in the row, forcing the player to shield to avoid damage. In the anime, Gemini Spark was able to use this along with the EM Wave Change to go through solid objects, as well as both Gemini Sparks using it simultaneously for greater effects. *'Elec Sword': One of the Gemini Sparks can create a blade of electricity from his arm, and attacks the player's current panel, causing a long paralysis if it connects. In the second game, after Gemini Spark Black has been defeated, Gemini Spark White's Elec Sword range increases from a single panel to a horizontal row spanning three panels. Normally used as follow up to Rocket Knuckle. *'Gemini Thunder': The two Gemini Sparks cycles between the above attacks a few times then perform this attack. Both Gemini Spark get together in the center, charge up, and fire a bolt of lightning that spreads down the player's row. This attack must be blocked. In the second game, if one of the Gemini Sparks is missing this attack cannot be used. It is shown in the first game that Gemini can use this attack outside of his EM Wave Change form. *'EM Wave Change': This allows Gemini to merge with Pat/Rey to form Gemini Spark. Unlike most of the FM-ians, Gemini Spark is separated into two entities when merged into White and Black. Pat takes the form of Gemini Spark White, while Rey in the games/Gemini in the anime takes the form of Gemini Spark Black. This allows both Gemini Sparks to use the full strength of one Gemini, which makes them a destructive and powerful duo. *'Ultrasonic Waves': Unique to Gemini, they can emit waves that affect the nerve system of living beings in a weird way, such as making the brothers fight and laugh when a situation is dangerous. Normally, White emits white plus "laughing" waves, while Black emits the black minus "angry" waves. This power can be given to another living EM Wave, such as a Jammer, but the use of it is limited when given. Humans partnered with their compatible EM being (meaning they need to be able to EM Wave Change as well) at the moment while the wave is in place will not be affected. Other: (external infomation or some note) Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile/MegaMan StarForce Category:Character Profile